


Tales from the Sewer Den

by Zany_the_Nerd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Mess With This Family, Family, Hamato Clan - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Turtle Tots, leo is the oldest, mikey is the baby, raph is the second oldest followed by donnie, teenage turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_the_Nerd/pseuds/Zany_the_Nerd
Summary: A collection of one-shots about everyone's favorite TMNT in a variety of situations ranging from picking up Chinese food for dinner to trying not to bleed out from a battle wound before help arrives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Complicated

**Complicated**

Raphael ducked quietly behind a dumpster and Michelangelo followed suit seconds after. Briefly checking their surroundings to make sure there were no unwelcome guests in the alley with them, he narrowed his eyes on the rusted door ahead. A sole flickering light dimly illuminated both the doorway and the metal awning that hung above it. Reaching into his belt, he procured what he needed then held up a hand to signal to Mikey— they were about to start.

Three, two, one.

With honed reflexes, Raph deposited what was in his hand on the door step as Mike rapped his knuckles against the door. They completed their task in a matter of three seconds. Knowing better than to linger in the open too long, both turtles flipped up onto the awning and waited.

A minute passed before they heard the door creak open, casting a steam of light across the backstreet. The sounds of clanking metal and boiling water could be heard coming from inside the building.

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, boys. I threw in an extra couple of fortune cookies on the house this time. Enjoy!"

The door closed, and the alley was covered once again in shadows and silence. Waiting a few seconds longer, Raph dropped down from the awning, snagged the two large, paper bags that'd replaced the money he'd left, and began walking towards the manhole.

Mikey ran past him and pushed the manhole cover off before silently bowing and gesturing for Raph to go first. Rolling his eyes at his little brother's theatrics, he jumped down.

Landing back in the familiar territory of the sewers, Raph carefully readjusted the bags filled with steaming containers of sweet and sour, kung pao, and egg drop soup. The Chinese restaurant they'd just left was a favorite of theirs and conveniently located near the lair. Another perk was how the owner, an elderly man, was completely fine with their complicated system for retrieving the food.

Raph looked up at the sound of the manhole cover being pushed back into place and watched as Mikey slid down the ladder, landing next to him with a grin, "Smells so good! Can't wait to dig into that sweet yumminess!"

They started the walk home and, as with anything that involved Mikey, it was anything but quiet. His brother bounced and hummed, cartwheeled and flipped-all in an attempt to piss him off! He was sure of it!

Raph felt the vein in his forehead bulge as Mikey began walking on his hands while whistling some annoying tune.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and sent a glare down at Mikey, "Do you mind walking the right way an' helpin' me with these bags?"

"Oh, but I am helping," Mikey said, throwing himself into a roll and coming to a stand, "I'm providing entertainment!"

Raph snorted, "Is that what you call it?"

"My acrobatics not doing it for you? Would you rather me serenade you with the sound of my sultry voice?"

"Only if you'd like a good kick to the throat," he answered as they turned down another corridor. The lair wasn't much farther. Thank freaking God too because he was hungry and about two seconds away from feeding Mikey a knuckle sandwich.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey began, "Why do you think the Chinese owner dude is cool with us getting our food the way we do?"

Raph blinked, "What?"

"You know. The way we get our food. He's, like, completely chill with us being all complicated and calling in our order, asking to leave it out back, then us leaving money before vanishing without ever seeing us. We've been doing it for years and he has never once acted like it was weird or anything."

He swore, Mikey's mind jumped from subject to subject without any transition required. Honestly, though, he'd grown pretty used to it.

"I don't know Mike," Raph said, exasperated. "Why do you care?"

"I just find it weird s'all."

It was quiet for a minute and Raph actually began to think that the subject had been dropped.

"Maybe he's part of the mafia."

Stupid him.

"And how do you figure that?"

Mikey jumped in front of him and began walking backwards, "Well, like I said, he's not weirded out at all by us picking up orders from the backdoor and maybe that's because he is used to dealing with the mafia coming through the back! Maybe he thinks we are part of the mafia and that's why he always gives us extra sauce packets! So we don't go all mafia on him." He let out a gasp, "Maybe the Chinese restaurant is a front for the Mafia and that's where all the business deals go down!"

"He ain't involved with the mafia, shell for brains!" Raph groaned, desperately wishing he had a free hand so he could smack his brother upside the head. "Your logic don't even make sense."

"Well, what do you think then?"

"He's probably just used to dealing with shady shit. New York is filled with freaks."

"Hmmmmmmmmm," he hummed leaning in and examining his face closer.

Raph grinded his teeth together, "You better back your ugly mug up."

"It almost sounds like you're covering for him. Maybe you're in on it! Maybe you're part of the mafia!"

He was too hungry for this bull.

"Maybe I'm about to beat the tar out of you!"

"That's exactly what a mafia member would say."

Raph lost it. With no consideration for the food he carried he began to run all while letting out a fierce growl. Mikey shrieked as he spun around and took off.

When they reach the lair, Raph slammed the bags into an unprepared Donatello's arms, completely oblivious to the egg drop soup sloshing onto the egg rolls and the fried rice container hitting the floor. He was a deadly arrow with his sights set on Mikey. His baby bro may be fast, but he was slowed down by the unexpected obstacles of Leo, Splinter, and April exiting the kitchen.

Mikey squeaked as he tried to slow down to avoid colliding into them and that's when Raph made his move. He dove, body slamming into Mikey and wrapping his arms around his torso. Both hit the floor and rolled into the lamp which clattered to the ground, but somehow didn't break.

"What are you two fighting about!" Leo shouted, pushing April further away from the brawl with one arm.

"Raph's mad-ow-Raph's mad because I discovered he's part of the mafia and that's-ouch-that's why the owner is okay with our complicated way of getting food!"

As Raph pinned Mikey's arms down he heard Leo sigh, "I'm sorry I asked."

AN: I've been in a Ninja Turtles mood lately due to re-watching the 2003 cartoon and reading the comics. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is already written and is called Broken.Complicated

Raphael ducked quietly behind a dumpster and Michelangelo followed suit seconds after. Briefly checking their surroundings to make sure there were no unwelcome guests in the alley with them, he narrowed his eyes on the rusted door ahead. A sole flickering light dimly illuminated both the doorway and the metal awning that hung above it. Reaching into his belt, he procured what he needed then held up a hand to signal to Mikey— they were about to start.

Three, two, one.

With honed reflexes, Raph deposited what was in his hand on the door step as Mike rapped his knuckles against the door. They completed their task in a matter of three seconds. Knowing better than to linger in the open too long, both turtles flipped up onto the awning and waited.

A minute passed before they heard the door creak open, casting a steam of light across the backstreet. The sounds of clanking metal and boiling water could be heard coming from inside the building.

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, boys. I threw in an extra couple of fortune cookies on the house this time. Enjoy!"

The door closed, and the alley was covered once again in shadows and silence. Waiting a few seconds longer, Raph dropped down from the awning, snagged the two large, paper bags that'd replaced the money he'd left, and began walking towards the manhole.

Mikey ran past him and pushed the manhole cover off before silently bowing and gesturing for Raph to go first. Rolling his eyes at his little brother's theatrics, he jumped down.

Landing back in the familiar territory of the sewers, Raph carefully readjusted the bags filled with steaming containers of sweet and sour, kung pao, and egg drop soup. The Chinese restaurant they'd just left was a favorite of theirs and conveniently located near the lair. Another perk was how the owner, an elderly man, was completely fine with their complicated system for retrieving the food.

Raph looked up at the sound of the manhole cover being pushed back into place and watched as Mikey slid down the ladder, landing next to him with a grin, "Smells so good! Can't wait to dig into that sweet yumminess!"

They started the walk home and, as with anything that involved Mikey, it was anything but quiet. His brother bounced and hummed, cartwheeled and flipped-all in an attempt to piss him off! He was sure of it!

Raph felt the vein in his forehead bulge as Mikey began walking on his hands while whistling some annoying tune.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and sent a glare down at Mikey, "Do you mind walking the right way an' helpin' me with these bags?"

"Oh, but I am helping," Mikey said, throwing himself into a roll and coming to a stand, "I'm providing entertainment!"

Raph snorted, "Is that what you call it?"

"My acrobatics not doing it for you? Would you rather me serenade you with the sound of my sultry voice?"

"Only if you'd like a good kick to the throat," he answered as they turned down another corridor. The lair wasn't much farther. Thank freaking God too because he was hungry and about two seconds away from feeding Mikey a knuckle sandwich.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey began, "Why do you think the Chinese owner dude is cool with us getting our food the way we do?"

Raph blinked, "What?"

"You know. The way we get our food. He's, like, completely chill with us being all complicated and calling in our order, asking to leave it out back, then us leaving money before vanishing without ever seeing us. We've been doing it for years and he has never once acted like it was weird or anything."

He swore, Mikey's mind jumped from subject to subject without any transition required. Honestly, though, he'd grown pretty used to it.

"I don't know Mike," Raph said, exasperated. "Why do you care?"

"I just find it weird s'all."

It was quiet for a minute and Raph actually began to think that the subject had been dropped.

"Maybe he's part of the mafia."

Stupid him.

"And how do you figure that?"

Mikey jumped in front of him and began walking backwards, "Well, like I said, he's not weirded out at all by us picking up orders from the backdoor and maybe that's because he is used to dealing with the mafia coming through the back! Maybe he thinks we are part of the mafia and that's why he always gives us extra sauce packets! So we don't go all mafia on him." He let out a gasp, "Maybe the Chinese restaurant is a front for the Mafia and that's where all the business deals go down!"

"He ain't involved with the mafia, shell for brains!" Raph groaned, desperately wishing he had a free hand so he could smack his brother upside the head. "Your logic don't even make sense."

"Well, what do you think then?"

"He's probably just used to dealing with shady shit. New York is filled with freaks."

"Hmmmmmmmmm," he hummed leaning in and examining his face closer.

Raph grinded his teeth together, "You better back your ugly mug up."

"It almost sounds like you're covering for him. Maybe you're in on it! Maybe you're part of the mafia!"

He was too hungry for this bull.

"Maybe I'm about to beat the tar out of you!"

"That's exactly what a mafia member would say."

Raph lost it. With no consideration for the food he carried he began to run all while letting out a fierce growl. Mikey shrieked as he spun around and took off.

When they reach the lair, Raph slammed the bags into an unprepared Donatello's arms, completely oblivious to the egg drop soup sloshing onto the egg rolls and the fried rice container hitting the floor. He was a deadly arrow with his sights set on Mikey. His baby bro may be fast, but he was slowed down by the unexpected obstacles of Leo, Splinter, and April exiting the kitchen.

Mikey squeaked as he tried to slow down to avoid colliding into them and that's when Raph made his move. He dove, body slamming into Mikey and wrapping his arms around his torso. Both hit the floor and rolled into the lamp which clattered to the ground, but somehow didn't break.

"What are you two fighting about!" Leo shouted, pushing April further away from the brawl with one arm.

"Raph's mad-ow-Raph's mad because I discovered he's part of the mafia and that's-ouch-that's why the owner is okay with our complicated way of getting food!"

As Raph pinned Mikey's arms down he heard Leo sigh, "I'm sorry I asked."

AN: I've been in a Ninja Turtles mood lately due to re-watching the 2003 cartoon and reading the comics. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is already written and is called Broken.Complicated

Raphael ducked quietly behind a dumpster and Michelangelo followed suit seconds after. Briefly checking their surroundings to make sure there were no unwelcome guests in the alley with them, he narrowed his eyes on the rusted door ahead. A sole flickering light dimly illuminated both the doorway and the metal awning that hung above it. Reaching into his belt, he procured what he needed then held up a hand to signal to Mikey— they were about to start.

Three, two, one.

With honed reflexes, Raph deposited what was in his hand on the door step as Mike rapped his knuckles against the door. They completed their task in a matter of three seconds. Knowing better than to linger in the open too long, both turtles flipped up onto the awning and waited.

A minute passed before they heard the door creak open, casting a steam of light across the backstreet. The sounds of clanking metal and boiling water could be heard coming from inside the building.

"As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, boys. I threw in an extra couple of fortune cookies on the house this time. Enjoy!"

The door closed, and the alley was covered once again in shadows and silence. Waiting a few seconds longer, Raph dropped down from the awning, snagged the two large, paper bags that'd replaced the money he'd left, and began walking towards the manhole.

Mikey ran past him and pushed the manhole cover off before silently bowing and gesturing for Raph to go first. Rolling his eyes at his little brother's theatrics, he jumped down.

Landing back in the familiar territory of the sewers, Raph carefully readjusted the bags filled with steaming containers of sweet and sour, kung pao, and egg drop soup. The Chinese restaurant they'd just left was a favorite of theirs and conveniently located near the lair. Another perk was how the owner, an elderly man, was completely fine with their complicated system for retrieving the food.

Raph looked up at the sound of the manhole cover being pushed back into place and watched as Mikey slid down the ladder, landing next to him with a grin, "Smells so good! Can't wait to dig into that sweet yumminess!"

They started the walk home and, as with anything that involved Mikey, it was anything but quiet. His brother bounced and hummed, cartwheeled and flipped-all in an attempt to piss him off! He was sure of it!

Raph felt the vein in his forehead bulge as Mikey began walking on his hands while whistling some annoying tune.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and sent a glare down at Mikey, "Do you mind walking the right way an' helpin' me with these bags?"

"Oh, but I am helping," Mikey said, throwing himself into a roll and coming to a stand, "I'm providing entertainment!"

Raph snorted, "Is that what you call it?"

"My acrobatics not doing it for you? Would you rather me serenade you with the sound of my sultry voice?"

"Only if you'd like a good kick to the throat," he answered as they turned down another corridor. The lair wasn't much farther. Thank freaking God too because he was hungry and about two seconds away from feeding Mikey a knuckle sandwich.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey began, "Why do you think the Chinese owner dude is cool with us getting our food the way we do?"

Raph blinked, "What?"

"You know. The way we get our food. He's, like, completely chill with us being all complicated and calling in our order, asking to leave it out back, then us leaving money before vanishing without ever seeing us. We've been doing it for years and he has never once acted like it was weird or anything."

He swore, Mikey's mind jumped from subject to subject without any transition required. Honestly, though, he'd grown pretty used to it.

"I don't know Mike," Raph said, exasperated. "Why do you care?"

"I just find it weird s'all."

It was quiet for a minute and Raph actually began to think that the subject had been dropped.

"Maybe he's part of the mafia."

Stupid him.

"And how do you figure that?"

Mikey jumped in front of him and began walking backwards, "Well, like I said, he's not weirded out at all by us picking up orders from the backdoor and maybe that's because he is used to dealing with the mafia coming through the back! Maybe he thinks we are part of the mafia and that's why he always gives us extra sauce packets! So we don't go all mafia on him." He let out a gasp, "Maybe the Chinese restaurant is a front for the Mafia and that's where all the business deals go down!"

"He ain't involved with the mafia, shell for brains!" Raph groaned, desperately wishing he had a free hand so he could smack his brother upside the head. "Your logic don't even make sense."

"Well, what do you think then?"

"He's probably just used to dealing with shady shit. New York is filled with freaks."

"Hmmmmmmmmm," he hummed leaning in and examining his face closer.

Raph grinded his teeth together, "You better back your ugly mug up."

"It almost sounds like you're covering for him. Maybe you're in on it! Maybe you're part of the mafia!"

He was too hungry for this bull.

"Maybe I'm about to beat the tar out of you!"

"That's exactly what a mafia member would say."

Raph lost it. With no consideration for the food he carried he began to run all while letting out a fierce growl. Mikey shrieked as he spun around and took off.

When they reach the lair, Raph slammed the bags into an unprepared Donatello's arms, completely oblivious to the egg drop soup sloshing onto the egg rolls and the fried rice container hitting the floor. He was a deadly arrow with his sights set on Mikey. His baby bro may be fast, but he was slowed down by the unexpected obstacles of Leo, Splinter, and April exiting the kitchen.

Mikey squeaked as he tried to slow down to avoid colliding into them and that's when Raph made his move. He dove, body slamming into Mikey and wrapping his arms around his torso. Both hit the floor and rolled into the lamp which clattered to the ground, but somehow didn't break.

"What are you two fighting about!" Leo shouted, pushing April further away from the brawl with one arm.

"Raph's mad-ow-Raph's mad because I discovered he's part of the mafia and that's-ouch-that's why the owner is okay with our complicated way of getting food!"

As Raph pinned Mikey's arms down he heard Leo sigh, "I'm sorry I asked."

**AN: I've been in a Ninja Turtles mood lately due to re-watching the 2003 cartoon and reading the comics. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter is already written and is called Broken.**


	2. Broken

**Broken**

Splinter's ear flickered as he heard his eldest son's attempt to hold back loud sobs in the other room. He needed to get back to Leonardo quickly.

Leonardo had been one to accomplish many firsts amongst his sons. The first to walk, the first to talk, the first to lose a tooth, the first to master his initial set of katas, and now the first to break a limb.

Splinter knew that the day would come when one of his children would inevitably fracture a bone. As many precautions as he took with their ninjutsu training to ensure their safety, there was only so much he could do without affecting the quality of the teachings. No, what had made his son's injury so surprising was not the break itself, but the fact that it had occurred not during training, but during play.

His sons had been playing with their latest toy, an old skateboard repaired by Donatello, when things got out of hand. He had been meditating at the time. A shout followed by a crash drew him from his trance and he rushed into the living room to find three of the 6-year-olds gathered around their fallen brother with terrified and guilty looks on their faces. From the way Leonardo's lip quivered and how he gripped his arm, he knew something was wrong.

He was at his son's side in seconds.

"What happened?"

"I-It's my fault, sensei!" Raphael had stated, wringing his hands.

"Now is no time for blame," Splinter said sharply. "What has happened?"

"We was using the skateboard and Raphie and Leo got into a fight cuz Raphie tried to do a trick and fell and then Leo said he could do it and then they got angry and Leo tried to do the trick and was goin' super-fast but got pushed-ed off and hurt himself!" Michelangelo spat out.

"My arm made a snappin' sound," Leonardo shuddered. "And now it hurts to move."

"How bad, my son?" Splinter asked, though he'd known the answer already. Leonardo never was one to cry nor over-exaggerate.

"B-bad."

"Do not try to move your arm. You shall be fine." He stroked his son's head once as he came to a stand. "Donatello, get rope and peroxide from my room. Raphael, bring me one of either you or your brothers' scarves. Michelangelo, stay with Leonardo while I fetch something from the kitchen."

All three nodded and set out on their mission with the utmost seriousness.

Stooping down, Splinter pulled open the rusted wood burning stove and retrieved two smaller, but durable sticks. He made haste back to the living room.

"—and dad is going to fix it so you don't have to be sad. I'll even color you a picture after so you can be happy!"

Leonardo grimaced in his attempt to smile, "Th—thanks, Mikey."

Splinter knelt down and gently touched his son's arm. The boy winced but did not make any further sounds beyond his stuttered breathing. A nasty gash was below the elbow, but otherwise no bone pierced out of the skin. A good sign.

Donatello arrived back first, followed by Raphael who was waving his own red scarf over his head, "I got it, I got it!"

"Excellent, my sons. The peroxide first."

Donatello handed the bottle over to him. Hmm. Only a quarter of the liquid remained. He'd have to remember to get more on his next excursion. As hard as they worked to keep their home clean, Splinter was still aware of the fact that they lived in a sewer and any minor cut could easily become infected if not treated properly.

He carefully poured the bottle over the gash. Leonardo reached over with his good arm and gripped his baby brother's hand, his eyes squeezed shut as the medicine bubbled and fizzed.

"Now the scarf."

Splinter worked in complete silence. He folded the cloth and secured it around Leonardo's neck before utilizing the sticks for support. Finally, he fastened them against his son's arm with bits of rope. There. The homemade splint was finished.

"Is that too tight, my son?"

"No, sensei," he sniffled. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, Leo, for pushin' ya," Raphael blurted.

Leonardo shook his head, "I shouldn't've called you names when you fell."

Though Splinter was not there, he had a pretty good idea of what had transpired thanks to Michelangelo's retelling.

"My sons, while I am proud of you for initiating apologies to one another, I hope you understand that Leonardo could have been hurt much worse than what he was today." He looked between his two oldest sons, "Your words and actions have hurt each other, therefore there must be consequences." He stroked his beard, "Your injury is your natural consequence, Leonardo. Raphael, you are to help your brother as he heals. This includes doing his chores in his stead."

Raphael looked ready to argue, but for once just glared at the ground and nodded. Splinter knew he probably found the punishment unfair as in his young eyes it looked as if Leonardo had not been punished at all. However, his eldest son was not one who enjoyed remaining idle. He thrived during ninjutsu training and getting to scavenge in the sewers with his father. None of these things would he be able to partake in while his arm was broken.

Perhaps this lesson would help his older sons to argue less.

**AN: I have such a soft spot for Turtle Tots. Please, let me know what you think!**


End file.
